


Ochlophobia [a short poem]

by mahoupoems (crimsoxcore)



Series: Original poetry! [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anxiety, Gen, Phobia, Poetry, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 15:22:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15488859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimsoxcore/pseuds/mahoupoems
Summary: An original poem I’ve written about my fear of crowds





	Ochlophobia [a short poem]

They're everywhere

Surrounding me

The white noise

Each one is droning on

About something different

Each one is different

But they're all the same

Some of them walking

Blank stares everywhere I look

Commotion

My god

They are everywhere

New ones are coming and

Old ones are going

Deep voices

High voices

They're could be great heroes among us

And don't take that literally

That older man walking by?

He's donated to many different charities

Or that young child over there

Holding hands with his mother?

They're visiting their father

He's had to get big time surgery

And coincidentally

That lady over there?

The one walking her three dogs

She was the one who

Donated the heart for this father's transplant

Half a heart she carries

For another whisper in the crowd

But look over they're to the side

Sits a young girl and her two brothers

With a cup and a sign

But where is their hero?

Not a nickel, not a dime

Their salvation won't be found in this crowd.

The voices are getting way too loud

They're echoing in every direction

You don't know who they are

Or what they may do

They may think the same of you

They may never know

It may never occur to anyone at the time

That they're just a whisper in the crowd

Fading away as the seconds fall

They could be carrying a weapon

Or they could have the same thoughts as you

But they'll never know and neither

Will you.

Oh dear

I hear shouting

Over there

A lie, a betrayal and a unnoticed crime

But I don't know what they're thinking

They're getting closer and closer to me

I'm growing tenser

I feel beads of sweat across my forehead

It's getting ugly

My thoughts are growing murky

My vision it's blurring

Each individual begins to fade out

And disappear in the faces

The faces, of this crowd

The body heat

It's everywhere

In this hot air

It's getting harder to breathe

My vision is even blurrier now

It's becoming a blob

One large crowd

My memory is growing fogged

Each one

Not a single one seems to care

No wait

Did they ever?

Each emotionless face passing by

They don't see a single one

They don't ever pull them apart from one another

No, they don't care

They all might as well be dead to one another

The footsteps

All I hear is these footsteps

And voices

The muffled voices

They're all becoming one

Fading together

But none even knowing, or caring for that matter

About any others

Unless

It's about them.

They're always coming and going

Each one for a different reason

But, each one

Has one thing in common

They all

Are there for a reason

No matter who

What

When

Where

Why

How

They will all disappear

Each, without a sound

Does that thought scare you at all, even a little?

The thought that you are just another whisper

Lost in the crowd

Another blank face

Never to be remembered

Even as you feel them

Brushing up against you

You can feel the breath at times

Raising the hairs on the back of your neck

You'll never turn around to know who's behind you

Why they're there

What they've come here for

They could, they could, of course

If they wanted to

One of them easily

They could break your neck

They could break your neck

Coming from behind you

Always coming

But

You'd never have a clue.


End file.
